


5 Times Crawford tried to make it official

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just file the paperwork Jimmy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Crawford tried to make it official

**#1**

Jack was watching his two agents arguing for the tenth time that day, it was late and he was ready to call it a day, not to mention he was just up to here with these two idiots. When he hired Brian, Jimmy had thrown a small fit, why did he always hire newbies in? Why didn’t he ever consult Jimmy on who should be hired, now the two were inseparable as Jack rolled his eyes at them.

“Okay you two knock it off.” Jack sighed rubbing his hand down his face, he just wanted to go home, and if he didn’t stop Brian and Jimmy now, they would go on all night. “I’m calling it for the day, get yourselves home.” The two nodded simultaneously at him, walking behind Jack out of the lab to get their stuff.

“Shit, I forgot my phone.” Brian huffed as he stopped in his tracks, to head back as did his partner, however Jack stopped Jimmy from following after him.

“Jimmy he can manage to get his phone by himself.”

“I’ll meet you outside.” Brian called out as he walked down the hall. Jimmy reluctantly turned to walk with Jack, who was giving him a wry grin.

“So what is going on with you two exactly?” Jack asked after Jimmy was giving him the silent treatment, why was there so many floors in this building?

“I don’t know what your insinuating Jack.”

“I’m not insinuating anything, I know there is something going on I just want to know what you’re calling it.” Jimmy said nothing so Jack carried on, “Are you fuck-

“Jack! Please stop.” Jimmy rubbed his head which was all of a sudden pounding.

“It’s more serious than that isn’t it?”

“Nothing, is going on Jack, we’re friends, and we work together. You’re trying to connect dots that aren’t there.” Jimmy pulled his coat on, checking he had his phone as Jack just stared down at him, he had known Jimmy for fifteen years and could tell when the man was lying.

“Sorry,” He offered holding up his hands defensively. Jimmy nodded at him, as he saw Brian returning with his phone smiling at Jimmy.

“Ready to go?” Brian asked noting the tension in the air. “What’s happened?” Jack just shrugged at him, and turned to Jimmy.

“It wouldn’t be a problem if it was Jim, just file some paperwork make it official.” Jack said his goodbyes to Brian and left Jimmy still staring at him as he left the building.

“What was that all about?”

“He thinks we’re fucking.” Jimmy said as they both walked to his car.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh.”

“Bev asked me the same thing yesterday.”

“What did you say?”

“I said several time a day, more on weekends.” Brian smirked as Jimmy tripped over thin air.

 

**#2**

They were at some bar that Will had dragged them all to, it was a shithole with random fishing equipment strung on the wall, but the liquor was cheap and they could get as rowdy as they liked because no one ever came in here apart from disgruntled fishermen. Jimmy and Brian were sat in the corner whispering to each other and laughing. Jack was sitting next to Will who was slowly sipping his whiskey, and since he was the only one that wasn’t inebriated he was chatting with him, whilst watching Bev chat up the barmaid, girl had game.

“Have those two said anything to you about their… situation.” Jack settled on, nodding his head at Jimmy and Brian who were playing some kind of thumb war and shouting loudly at each other who was winning.

“What situation?” Will said slowly, Jack was thankful that his answer didn’t come wrapped in a metaphor.

“Well have they said anything to you about them being a couple?” Jack was talking loudly but Jimmy and Brian couldn’t hear him, they were too wrapped up in each other, and Jack didn’t know why he was bothering to ask it was pretty obvious they were.

“They’ve not come out right and said anything,” Will stared at the two smiling softly “But I did bump into them the other week at that Italian restaurant, and they seemed pretty….well like they are now.”

“Only eyes for each other?”

“Yeah.” Will downed the rest of his drink. “Why, it’s not a problem is it?”

“No, of course not I just need them to file the papers to say they’re romantically involved it’s standard procedure, otherwise they’ll be called into a hearing about workplace relationships.” Jack rambled on, Will nodding his head beside him “They could get fired if they don’t, but Jimmy won’t admit to it.”

“So ask Brian, you know he can’t keep anything secret.” Jack narrowed his eyes at Brian whose attention was solely on Jimmy still. “Sounds like a plan Will.” They clinked empty glasses.

**#3**

“So dinner and a movie tonight?”

“Sure, if you’re paying.” Bev joked as Brian just glared at her, she knew the question was aimed at Jimmy but she love to wind them up any given chance she got. “I’m joking Brian, I know you and Jimmy need your alone time, I mean you only show up to together in the morning, work together, have lunch together, and go home together, I mean you’ve gotta fit some time in just for you two right?”

“Bev, shut up.” Brian heard her loud cackling laugh as she walk off into another room, those two were so easy, especially Brian she could tease him all day. The fact they were trying to keep their relationship secret baffled Beverly, they were the most obvious couple in the world. Jimmy was about to respond to Brian’s question when Will came into the lab holding a puppy under his arm, Jimmy did not have the time to ask, Brian on the other hand was already petting the small Labrador.

“Jack wants to see you.” Will pulled the dog closer to him as Brian ignored him and cooed at the puppy instead. Brian glanced over at Jimmy who gave him an uncertain look, Jack had been acting weird lately and they couldn’t deter him from asking about their relationship constantly. Brian petted the dog one more time before leaving.

Sitting in Jack’s office was always daunting, and nine times out of ten Jack ended up shouting at Brian.

“Zee,” Jack smiled and instantly Brian wanted the hell out of the room, what was going on, the last time Jack had smiled at him was when he hired Brian and that was eight years ago. “I just need you to fill in some paperwork, shouldn’t take you too long.”

“No problem, what is it for?”

“Your relationship status, and dating a colleague.” Oh fuck Brian sank in his chair, he needed Jimmy, he could deal with this, he had explained to Brian why they were keeping their relationship secret for the time being. They had only been dating for three months, and Jack was determined to drag it out of them.

“You know me Jack can’t be tied down, free and single.” Brian winked and he instantly hated himself, he did not deal well under pressure, and this was too much. Jack sighed heavily, he scratched at his face and studied Brian, why was he making this just as difficult as Jimmy was?

“Listen Zee, hypothetically if you were dating a colleague, you need to file the paperwork otherwise one or both of you could be fired, I’m really trying my best here.” Jack stressed and Brian just nodded at him.

“Jack, I’m not dating my colleague, I swear.”

“Oh you swear?” Jack let out a small laugh, he was beginning to raise his voice and Brian felt more at ease but also completely horrified. “I tried to do it the easy way.” Jack huffed picking up his phone and dialling the familiar number. “Hi Beverly, can you tell Jimmy to come to my office please? Thank you and tell Will to get that damn dog out of my building.” Jack hung up the phone and turned to his computer and began typing away before finding what he was looking for. He turned the screen around to show Brian and press played. It was a surveillance video and Brian was 100% in the shit.

“Z, tell me what you see on this video?” Brian let out a long exhale, watching the video.

“Two people, walking.”

“Confirm to me the identities of these two people?” Jack was getting a kick out of this, he really didn’t have time to be sitting giving Brian a lecture but he had pushed him to it.

“It could be anyone.” Brian offered shrugging.

“Incorrect Z, it looks to me like that is Jimmy and yourself, am I correct?” Brian just nodded he knew what was about to happen. He watched himself on screen stop in the middle of the hall and literally pounce of Jimmy, the camera was angled so it got the best view of the obscene kissing and groping, he had totally forgotten about the cameras and it had happened when they were both working late one night. Brian looked away, note to self though he and Jimmy should definitely make a tape he thought as he stared at the floor, he couldn’t face Jack now he just adamantly lied to him twice. He heard Jack tapping his desk so he refocused his attention on the screen by mistake to see his hands dip below the waistband of Jimmy’s pants, just then the man himself stepped into Jack’s office.

“Oh shit.” Jimmy cursed, turning to leave the office.

“PRICE! GET BACK IN THIS OFFICE NOW!” Jack bellowed, Jimmy halted and slowly stepped back into the office, the video on screen was still playing, and why exactly was Jack watching this? He took a seat next to Brian who looked panicked. Jack stopped the tape before it went any further.

“So, now will you two file the paperwork?”

**#4**

Jimmy grabbed the paperwork from Jack’s hands handing one to Brian, along with a pen.

“Happy now?”

“Yes quite frankly I am, I don’t want my two best agents to be fired and if they had just filed these in months ago I wouldn’t be here.”

“Are you sure about this Jack, I’ve never heard of anyone getting fired for dating someone here, what about Carla and Tony they dated and you never had them fill this in.”

“It’s the first I’m hearing of this.”

“Oh, well I forget I said anything.” Jimmy rushed, scribbling his answers to the form down. “We’ve only been dating for three months Jack, and we didn’t want everyone to know, I don’t want the rest of our team thinking we can’t remain professional, or that it will affect our job.” Jimmy was scribbling away on the paperwork as Brian just watched him, he felt guilty this was his fault, he shouldn’t have kissed him in the hallway. “That security footage… wasn’t our best decision and I can assure you it will not happen again, but our jobs are important to us Jack, and filing these papers means we’re not going to be taken seriously now, we’re going to be known as ‘that couple’ or the science boyfriends.”

“That sounds cute though.” Brian mumbled quietly as Jimmy gave him a look that said not now.

“Jimmy, everyone thinks you two are a couple already, and no one treats you any differently or with any less respect, I’m trying to keep you two from being fired.”

“So are you showing this video to everyone?”

“No I’m deleting it now, but if this went higher up than me, you two would be fired, you know surveillance is monitored and if this was reported you two would be out of here. It is improper work conduct, at least if this type of thing happens again, with this paperwork filed, you would be let off with a warning.” Jimmy reluctantly nodded, and finished signing his name, as did Brian. They handed the paperwork back to Jack who then gave them both a handshake

“Thank you gentlemen, you can get back to work,” Jimmy and Brian both stood up to leave exhaling loudly, this isn’t what they expected on a Friday morning. Feeling pretty smug with himself Jack leaned back in his chair, he remembered he needed to make a phone call, he dialled the number and waited for an answer.

“Alana, you owe me twenty bucks, they’ve been dating for three months.”

**#5**

Two years later Jimmy and Brian were back in Jack’s office filling in the marriage paperwork.

“And this is a real document, not just some bet you had with Alana.” Brian asks and Jack refrains from rolling his eyes and nodding his head instead. He was in fact pleased he did get the two of them to fill in that paperwork because a few months later, when Prunell showed up for a surprise inspection to only find Jack’s agents making out in the labs, that paperwork helped save their asses.

“I’m pleased you’re back, these past two weeks have been hell without you.”

“Really?”

“No, not really, we’ve had peace and quiet I haven’t had to tell you two to stop quipping at every crime scene, I actually went home without a headache it has been the best two weeks, you two should go away more often.” Jimmy and Brian ignored him, they had just gotten back from their honeymoon and Jack was pissing all over the afterglow.

“You can pick Locard up after work, that’s if Bella will part with the damn thing.” The dog had been staying with Jack and his wife as he was the only one to seriously offer, Bev did but she also has four cats and Locard wasn’t really a fan. Jimmy gave him a genuine smile, he had missed that dog so much, he even made Jack get a skype account so he could see Locard, was worth it. They filled the rest of the paper work and signed their signatures, now Mr & Mr Zeller-Price and handed them back to Jack. He was pleased to have them back, it had been too quiet and just in time for newbie season.

“Okay back to work, you’ve got a bunch of rookies coming in to watch you do your examinations, so keep the sass to a minimum, Jimmy don’t shout at them, they’re there to learn not be insulted. Jimmy just rolled his eyes.

“I’m not making any promises.” Jimmy stood up to leave “Besides I shouted at Brian on the first day we met and it worked on him didn’t it?”

“I don’t want you to marry them Jim, just get them trained for the job.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jimmy mumbled opening the door to leave.

“Thanks Jack.” Brian smiled putting the pen back on the desk.

“No problem Z, it was fun looking after Locy.”

“No I mean for everything.” Jack gave him a toothy grin, which was rare. “Sure the speech you gave at the wedding was nearly an hour long but it meant a lot to us Jack, and yeah most people fell asleep before we cut the cake but it was a good speech.”

“Z, I can still fire you and remember to pick up that damn dog.”


End file.
